Lynnsane Bonding
by Loud House Fan-Fictoner
Summary: Lincoln and Lynn never bonded too publicly. They would only ever do it in private. That was until Lynn decided to do something to Lincoln, which caused him to fall in love with her. But he thinks if he confess to her, that it would ruin their bond. Lynncoln. (Summary From FoxTamer, Check Him Out!)
1. Having A New Feeling

Author's Note: I'm really new to this stuff, so please don't hate on me, this is my first try on Loud House fan fiction, anyways Enjoy.

Lincoln was laying on his bed, like the regular things he does, from where he reads his Ace Savvy comic's in his underwear. He was really used to the noise in his, Lola and Lana fighting, Lori talking with Bobby, Leni always making her fashion designs, Lisa in her room conducting experiments, Lucy in the vents read her poems, Luna in her room making her jams, Luan in her shared room thinking of new jokes, Last but not least Lynn. She was playing soccer all by herself in their yeard, which is until she got bored, Since she is the most active one around here, and she really likes her brother, Lincoln; so she decides to bug him, like she always does.

Lincoln is his room, reading his comics, all peace and quiet nothing to bother him, but what he didn't know is that Lynn is coming her way to his room and annoy him. "Ahh, now isn't this the life?" Lincoln said, while reading his comics. He then heard Knocks on his door * **Knock* *Knock*.** "Come in!" Lincoln said, not facing the door while being opened. "Heyy Lincoln whatchu doin' there?" Lynn said, not having time to think, he knew by the voice it was Lynn. "Reading comics what about you?" Lincoln said, "Well nothing much i really got bored and i just wanted to know if you wanna play soccer with me?" Lynn said, "Well you see, i'm reading my daily comics, so i'm gonna decline to you request, sorry Lynn" Lincoln said with a sigh at the end. Lynn did something, which she would never dare to. Lynn grabed him by the arms and pinned him to walls face-to-face, "Lynn please, i'm sorry, I'm just tired right now, i want to relax", Lynn did not answer. She got closer and closer to his neck, and she started kissing it. Which made Lincoln hard even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be. Which then Lynn thrusted her pelvis with his and it made him go even harder.

Just as Lynn got closer to his face, puckering her lips, Which lincoln knew she was about to kiss his lips. Lola busted through the door screaming "LINCOLN!", until she saw, Lynn getting closer to Lincoln's face, they both got scared and a really red shade."What are...you guys doing?" As they heard that, Lynn started to panic and try to come up of an idea, in matter of seconds she got one. Lynn screaming at Lincoln "DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH MY THINGS, DO YOU HEAR ME?!, which Lincoln got and nodded his head, and Lynn ran straight out to her room, and locking it."What did-..Alright anyways Lincoln can you pleasseee help me polish my nails and play Tea party with me? pleeeasee" Which Lincoln slightly nodded.

 _ **Later At Night...**_

Everybody still asleep, expect Lincoln and Lynn, Thinking about what they did, and what had happen in Lincoln's room. They both know it was wrong, mostly Lynn for just kissing him in the neck, just like that. Lincoln knew he wasn't supposed to get hard, but since he's going through puberty, he blames it. Both of them inside of there hearts, they liked it a little. Just like that they went to sleep. 


	2. Embracing The Love

_**Next Morning..**_

A sunny day, bright and beautiful, ready for the loud house to shine the light. Everyone has woken, but Lynn and Lincoln as they were "sleeping" they had their thoughts, of on what happened yesterday. "Alright kids, here's breakfast!" Rita said, the mother of the family, while handing out each of the kids their breakfast. "Where is Lynn and Lincoln?" Lucy said, which everyone didn't know that she was there, while they regaining there composure after being scared half to death."Lucy! you have to stop doing that" Lori said,"Sorry, but i was just wondering why Lincoln and Lynn are not here" Lucy said, "Come to think of it, where is our sibling units, it's has felt like an cubic millennium" said Lisa, the toddler that is an genius. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, Lisa sighed "where are our siblings? it's been too long" she said, which hit everyone from the normal english that they could understand, since they couldn't understand Lisa's high advanced language speaking.

While both of the kids, in there room, still thinking about what they done, they had enough. Lincoln got up, and in his mind he thought,"Alright Lincoln you can do this, just don't think of Lynn, or her in a sexy way, with her sexy...nice...slim bod-.. AGH." Lincoln lost in his thought. Grabbing a fresh pair of pants and his orange polo shirt and wearing them, then he puts on his socks and shoes, and he's ready to start the day.

Lynn still in he room, thinking.., "Alright Lynn Loud, you can do this just don't go in Lincoln's way don't think about him, don't wet yourself, over some body...which is really muscular..toned perfectly...abs...well chiseled chest an-... Damn it Lynn what did i just say?!" She thought after getting a mind picture of Lincoln."Alright just ignore him, you can do this 110%" as Lynn got up and ready to start her day.

Everyone still at breakfast finishing up their food. First one to come downstairs was Lincoln,"Hey everybody" he said without showing his sad/nervous mood."Where have you been, dude? your food is getting cold, come on eat up." Luna saying in a worried tone. "Right sorry about that" Lincoln said rushing to the table and eating his food fast, "Slow down there Speedy, or you're gonna choke on that stuff" Luna said while eating her breakfast. Lincoln finished his food, and rushed to sofa and started watching his favourite show called "Arrgh", quietly with an blanket on top of him.

Now Lynn has come downstairs eyeing Lincoln for a second then looked at the table. She went to the table, and started eating, but slowly, while she was eating, she kept on eyeing Lincoln, not until when Lincoln turned around to see Lynn looking at him dreamly, soon as that, her face went red and quickly turned around, so has Lincoln.

 _ **Evening..**_

Lincoln was in his room, just doing his regular stuff, reading his comic, but this time he's wearing his regular clothes, after the incident..., Now about Lynn, Lynn was in her room, throwing her tennis ball back and fourth, until she had an thought."Okay, Okay, i might love Lincoln, possibly more then a sisterly way, but i can't just assume, i have to make him look, and find clues, if he loves me back" she grinned at that idea, in a dirty way.

Still on Lincoln, laying on his bed, reading his comics, until he hard a knock,"Come in" he said, when the door opened, his eyes went wide open when he layed his eyes on an, sexy athletic brunnte, with nice curves, and her butt shaped like an heart."Hey Lincoln" she said with an soothing voice, he replied "H-H-Hey Lynn..." with stutters in his words. She locked the door and got close to him, while Lincoln all sweating, his heart thumping harder then it ever been, he felt he knew what was going on. She was leaning closer and closer.. in her mind " _IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!"_ , she puckers her lips and he puckers his, now him getting closer, and both gripping their hand..their lips finally meet to one another, feeling and tasting each other saliva, while Lynn moaning into his mouth, both of their tounges tangling one to another, exploring each others mouth with their tounges, both hearts beating fast as the speed of light.. They finally broke the kiss. "Lynn...I wanted to tell you so bad...so now you have kissed me, he went closer, will you be my girlfriend and my soulmate? You are the most beautifulest girl, that i ever seen", there was tears in her eyes, this was the first ever time that she never felt alone, she slightly nodded and embraced each other, with an sincere hug. 


	3. Passionate For Eachother

After the hug, they planned to sleep in Lincoln's room together. Since it is getting dark and the time is 8:38 PM, "Lincoln!, i just can't wait for this sleep, just like last time when i slept with you!" Lynn said, after having an flashback when Lucy and them had a fight so she decided to stay with Lincoln in his room. "Guess so" he said with an little exictment.

 _ **Night**_

"Hey, Lucy i'm gonna go sleep with Lincoln, if that's alright with you?" Lynn said, showing no nervousness in her voice. "Why?" Lucy said, "Well.." Lynn was starting to panic a little, she didn't come up with an idea on how to distract Lucy. "Oh, i just wanna sleep there, he invited me because he says, he wants to check out this new basketball, and want's to play with me.." Lynn said, chuckling nervously. "Alright then" Lucy said, as she's going back into her coffin and putting the lid back on top. "Phew" Lynn whispered, swiping the beads of sweat from her forehead.

As Lynn was quietly walking through the hall to her brother's room, Lincoln. ***Knock* *Knock*** She quietly knocked on the door, seeing the door's knob turning she got inside and seeing Lincoln, sitting on his bed and with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hey" he quietly said, trying not to wake anbody up. "Hey" she said quietly, tapping her finger on his nose. She got into the bed and snuggled herself with the blanket and Lincoln, "Mmmm, Lincoln why are you so warm?" She said seductively. "When your here, or thinking about you, i'm always warm for you baby" he then winked. "Oo talking dirty? I like it" she said.

The both lovers were finally sleeping all quiet and peaceful, not until,"Psst, Lincoln" she said whispering to her lover, Lincoln woke up, opening his eyes. "Yeah?" he said, "I was just wondering if you might...uhh..." she then closed her eyes took a deep breath and said, "do you want to this relationship to the next level..", Lincoln was speechless, not because of her asking, because of her going so fast. "Look, Lynn i would really love to do it with you, but i'm a bit tired, and we might be young, i know we could still do it, but can we not today, probably tomorrow?" he said. "Oh alright, love you Lincoln" she said in a sad tone, "Love you to, babe" he said, kissing her cheek. They both went back to sleep until, "Before we sleep, can we please atleast have on kiss?", not bothering to argue with her went with it, "Sure..why not?" he said tiredly. They looked in eachothers eyes, and were getting closer and closer, Until there lips met. Lincoln feeling her soft lips and the taste of her saliva, turned him on. Lynn feeling his soft lips and his saliva, she started to get wet.

Lincoln then started to put his hands on her back, and going up and down, by following her spine. She moaned in his lips, "Don't be afraid to touch me", "I'm never afraid" sqeezing her butt, she let a yelp go into his mouth, still wet from how bold he is, she then felt something touching her shaft, it kept on bugging her, when she checked down to her crotch she saw Lincoln's cock touching it. They finally apart from the kiss, "Your little buddy, is getting pretty fiesty down there" she said, wiggling her eyebrows. He didn't understand till he looked down at his crotch, and his cock touching with her pussy.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry Lynn" Lincoln said, trying to beg for her forgiveness. "This is what i like about you Lincoln, you're always so sweet, handsome, any girl would be lucky to have you", "That's how you won in my heart" he said, she then got touched by the words he said, getting a bit emotional, but not showing it.

"Hey, Lincoln what do find in me?" She asked. "Lynn, you are perfect but, you know how people say no one is perfect, well in my heart and my, just looking at your, you are **my** perfect. You are strong, beautiful, caring." he said, with confidence. Now Lynn, had to much, she slowly weeped from the words, and as that, she kissed him passionately, which he accpeted his offer. They went both back to sleep, all snuggled in, with both of their bodies hugging them in, while both of there sexes rubbed on eachother.


	4. Ready For The Hike?

"Hush, guys!" Luan said quietly, "ssh" Luna said. They were in Lincoln's room looking over him with Lynn, Both sleeping with each other. "Aww, my little Linky!" Leni said, Luan then takes a picture of them, for family memories, "Alright dudes, let's go, let's let them sleep" Luna said, all the girls leaving now.

Lynn felt something bumping against her under-region, but she didn't bother about it to much.., then it kept bumping and moving, this time it really bothered her. She woke up grunting and squinting her eyes to see where she is, then she remembered she was gonna sleep with Lincoln. She turned to her right and see's Lincoln sleeping, all peacefully, she placed her hand on his snowy white hair and gently swifting it.

Lincoln then woke up, after feeling something touching his hair, and his penis touching something. He saw Lynn looking at him, but really tired, he saw how she was gently looking at him while swifiting his hair."Hey" he said in a tiredly voice,"Hey" she said, also tired, "Let's get ready for breakfast" he said, cracking his back as he got up, "Alright" she said getting up and going downstairs.

The Loud's were at the table, finishing up their breakfast's,"Hey Lincoln had a fun time sleeping?" Luan asked, dumbfounded he was from why the girls were chuckling, "What about you Lynn?" Luna asked, both lovers blushed, understanding what they were talking about. "Yeah it was...fun, why?" Lynn said,"Oh nothing much" Luan said, holding up a picture of them sleeping together. They both blushed, from how cute they looked in the picture, Lynn blushed the most, since she was hugging Lincoln while his face was on her chest. "So what? we were thinking about sleeping together..for old time sake" Lincoln said, trying not to sound nervous."Well, if you say so Lincoln" Luan said.

Lynn had an idea, she thought of maybe taking to a nature walk,or an hike, so they can do their private things.., "Hey mom, i was wondering if me and lincoln could go on a nature walk or like an hike?","Well..." and then Rita just went to all the flashbacks she had of Lincoln, he was just on his bed or the couch reading his comics or playing video games. "Sure! why the heck not?!" she said. "Thank you mom." Lynn said, going to Lincoln.

"Lincoln! i asked mom if we could go on a hike or an nature walk, but for now let's just go for an hike, into the deep forest, probably we'll just camp up there, sound good?" Lynn said with excietment. He then jumped into the air and hugged Lynn, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Lynn" Lincoln said, still happy. "Lincoln..I-I..d-didn't know...y-you..h-hug...h-hard" trying hard to say her sentence while being sqeezed almost to death."Sorry, Lynn i'm just really hype for the trip i guess!" Lincoln said agian with exiecetment.

Lynn then went on her bike, so as Lincoln they biked there way to the buss stop. There in the buss, which is taking them to the forest, for hikes, or just regular old nature walk.

She got out, so as Lincoln. She took a deep breath, "Today is the day" she said.. 


	5. Thank you all!

Hey, Loud House Fan-Fictioner Here, I wanna thank you all for reading my fan-fiction who knew in 3 days, I could make over 1k+ views?!, it's really amazing, so Thank you all so much! 3

My biggest inspirations are Flagg1991, 1van th3 0s0m3, there the best fan-fiction writers.

I might do a QnA?. It's really up to you guys, just leave some comments below, and I'll answer.

As always, Stay tuned.

Cya on the next chapter ;)


	6. Young Love, True Couple

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was just busy, with things, mostly school. I will be uploading after this month (June) leave some reviews below, if you enjoy it.

One more announcement, I really wanna thank you all for ready, it means a lot to me, I'm almost at 2,000 views, I think we can make it!

Now enjoy the story.

(June 28) PS: We made over 2k! Thank you all it means a lot, I guess this will be uploaded after this month, sorry for the wait

Anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

Lincoln took a deep breath of the nature surrounding him,"Ahh, this is the place" he said in the nice quiet, peaceful voice.

"Yep," Lynn said, right behind him.

They biked there way from hills to hills, places to places. Lincoln was getting a little sore where his calves are, from all the biking."Lynn my leg hurts, can we just like, chill for a little while?" he said, in a tired voice,"Sure, same here I guess"."We're gonna camp here right?". "Yeah," she said.

They went to a forest, not many trees, but they had a clear view of the sun going down."Should we start working on our tents?" Lincoln said, "Of course, it's getting a bit dark, and the sun is going down," Lynn said.

They started working on the tent, Lynn "forgot" to bring one for Lincoln, so she said, "Dang it Lincoln I forgot to bring your tent, guess your gonna have to bunk in with me". "It's alright, and I do wanna spend time with the most beautiful girl and the love of my life," he said with confidence. Which made her blush, and giggle.

They finished making up their tents and ready to hit the hay. Lincoln then stretched and went into the tent, which Lynn was already in, and already in her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, my angel" Lincoln said after yawning and going to sleep

"Goodnight, love" Lynn said, but a still awake

Lynn didn't sleep, she really wanted him badly, She knew she had him, but she wanted to take the relationship to the next level.

Lynn got up,"Lincoln, wanna have some fun, just for a little bit?" she said

"Maybe later, I'm tired," Lincoln said, then yawning

"Pleease? i got condoms" she said, taking out a pack of condom and ripping the packet with her teeth, in a sexy way. Which got Lincoln turned on

"Alright fine" he said sitting up.

She unzipped his zipper and took off his pants, and put the condom, over his whopping 8-inch cock.

"M-my Lincoln, I didn't know you were that big!" she said, which made him blush.

She started sucking on the penis and progressing by sucking harder and faster while using her hands to masturbate for him.

"I-I'm almost their Lynn," Lincoln said stuttering ready to explode.

Just like that, he exploded right into her mouth, and all the semen launching right down her throat.

Savoring a little of the cum, Lincoln made, "mm, Lincoln I didn't know you taste that good!"

She started removing her panties and laying down.

She spread her legs, in delight Lincoln was drolling, from looking at her open wide vagina ready to be fucked.

"A-Are you sure, Lynn?" Lincoln said quite worried, for getting her pregnant.

"100% Positive, do as you wish, master.," she said, biting her lip to brace the impact of him fucking the living shit out of her, she put her female condom on.

Lincoln then inserted his dick in the girl's vagina and started thrusting slow but hard..through the progression of fucking, he started going faster and harder, like an unhuman type of fuck, his speed, was to fast for her or any adult nor child to thrust that fast.

"L-L-Lincoln I-I-I'm almost there..what about y-you?" she said stuttering.

"J-Just one more t-thurst" he said, he thrusted, and away he went, but gushing out all his semen in to her while she climaxed with him

"That was amazing.." She said, while her love juice is still leaking out.

"I should've done this a long time ago.," he said.

They then started kissing passionately and turning off the light so no one could see.

Like that, they went to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a long time, I don't think I'll do more Fan-Fictions on the loud house, nor Lynncolns, Lunacolns.

I honestly don't know as of now, I will start doing Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2 fanfictions, on Marlton x Misty, since it's a fun game a play, and I ship. (Like the other people who ship them also)

So yeah everyone, I'm really sorry for taking this long, leave any ideas on what I should do, I'm really sorry, but I'm quitting it here.

Hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, and quitting this, I just hope you understand.


End file.
